


Liebestraum No.3

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: A long time ago, someone asked me to write something to go with this post on Tumblr : https://lilyvandersteen.tumblr.com/post/150766620039/hazelandglasz-classicstarlite-actualmodelAnd here I am, finally honoring it ;)





	Liebestraum No.3

Blaine was very careful. 

The apartment he picked is on the side of the building, over the bodega who plays their music loudly enough that his own rehearsing won’t be a bother. The fact that he picked a relatively artsy part of Brooklyn is not a coincidence either.

The piano he picked at the flea market is a small one, an [old saloon piano ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/0d/af/b8/0dafb86f9afda0926121d43930692a52--upright-piano-piano-player.jpg)he restored back to health, one that doesn’t take too much space and doesn’t make too much noise.

He has been very careful to make sure his neighbors don't think that he is causing trouble with his music and leave him to compose and make art in peace.

Which is why the sight of a note taped to his door when he comes home from his grocery run fills him with dread.

He delicately takes it, because the worst situation would be to damage part of the public area of the building. Closing the door, he leans against it with a sigh. 

Might as well get on with it, like a band-aid.

Closing one eye, Blaine unfolds the paper.

A tight handwritten note--a calligraphy Blaine can appreciate--tells him something he didn’t expect.

A “humble request” for some Liszt.

Blaine smiles, holding the note as he takes off his jacket. It is a lovely evening, after all, and some romantic melody would do him some good to get in a creating mood.

Opening his windows, Blaine starts playing the piece, hyper-focused on not screwing it up. As the final note rings, a loud clapping comes from the opened window. When Blaine looks out, the clapping and the whistle seem to come from one of his neighbors in the upper floors.

Keeping the window opened, Blaine beams at his keys and moves onto one of his personal composition--it was supposed to be a sad scene between his main character and his adopted family, but Liszt influences him toward a lullaby which, in retrospect, really helps moving the plot of his musical along.

All through the evening, his smile never leaves his face.

Two days later, another note is slided under his door, with another request, and Blaine happily obliges. It seems his neighbors--or neighbor, really, Blaine knows that handwriting perfectly now--is quite appreciative of all kinds of music.

Whenever Blaine meets one of his neighbors in the stairs or at the mailboxes, he wonders if they are his mystery “fan”.

As the months go by, Blaine gets friendly with some of his neighbors, but not one comes to talk to him about some requests, and the notes pile up on top of the piano.

Until Halloween.

Blaine is quietly playing some of his more mysterious pieces to fit the mood in the building when a bump, a “ouch” and a knock interrupt him.

He expects some late trick-or-treaters to be behind the door, but no.

Oh no.

It’s a very fancy cosmonaut 

  


 

who clumsily stands up, one hand rubbing his head and the other holding a note.

“Hi?” Blaine says.

“He--hello,” Fancy Cosmonaut from 21D replies, eyes unfocused--from bumping his head against Blaine’s door or from inebriation, Blaine cannot be sure.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s only my ego that’s bruised,” the man replies with a wince. “I wanted to be smooth and fast about it, but evidently, smoothness and candy corn shots don’t mix well.” He pauses and snorts adorably. “Ha, mix. Get it?”

“No, not really,” Blaine says, a crooked smile on his face at the sight. “I’m Blaine.”

He holds up his hand and the man blinks at it for a moment before shaking it. “Kurt.”

“Nice to meet you, Kurt,” Blaine says affably. “Did you have a special request for tonight’s special mood?”

Kurt blushes and nods, giving his note to Blaine without looking at him. 

“Oh, [Moussorgski](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dN3u1XxTur0),” Blaine whistles. “I do love a good challenge.”

Kurt’s face brightens up. “Really?”

Blaine impulsively takes Kurt’s hand, pulling him inside his apartment and toward the piano. “Of course,” he says with a wink, mentally berating himself from acting so cockily. 

Kurt leans against the side of the piano while Blaine plays the piece. He’s very distracting, that’s what it is, even more so when he takes off his helmet and tries to arrange his hair into something more aligned to his usual style.

“That was beautiful,” Kurt says when Blaine is done. 

“Any other request?” Blaine asks, fiddling with the keys until he recognizes the song he’s modulating around.

_“Teenage Dream”, really? Way to be subtle._

“Surprise me,” Kurt says, crossing his arms over the top of the piano and keeping his eyes on Blaine’s.

Blaine starts [playing ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3e9pOP91Jpk)before the thought is completely formed in his mind, but he cannot stop once he catches up with his brain.

 Kurt smiles, resting his head on top of his crossed arms. “I love this song,” he says, voice soft with sleepiness and drunkenness.

“I love this movie,” Blaine replies, returning his gaze to the safety of the keys.

“You would make a wonderful Christian.”

“Only if you are my Satine and we get a happy end.”

Kurt blushes but he doesn’t stop smiling. “It’s a bit early to start talking of our happy end.”

Blaine feels emboldened by this, by the mood, by the blush on Kurt’s cheeks, by the months of silent conversations they shared via notes and music. “We shall--we shall have a first date first.”

Kurt leans forward, brushing the tip of his fingers along Blaine’s jaw. “I thought we were.”

The romantic song comes to an abrupt and dissonant end at that, as Blaine stands to brush his lips against Kurt’s, but that sound is the most victorious coda Blaine has ever created.


End file.
